Como el Capitán Escudo conoció personalmente a Ecuador parte 1
by Anachan15
Summary: Ecuador conoce frente a frente a su mejor héroe nacional, Ecuador, Venezuela, Colombia, Panamá me pertenecen y los demás a sus respectivos dueños...
1. Chapter 1

Como el Capitán Escudo conoció personalmente a Ecuador

Ecuador, un país pequeño que está ubicado en Sudamérica, muchos lo conocen como el país que divide el mundo en dos mitades, este pequeño país posee grandes riquezas, por lo que muchos la han deseado y harían cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, entre ellos muchas personas con mala intensión; para evitarlo ha surgido un héroe, EL CAPITÁN ESCUDO, que juro defender a este país de la maldad. Pero lo que este pequeño personaje no sabe es que está defendiendo a una mujer joven que físicamente no pasa de los 19 años, cabello corto, color negro, churroso, trigueñita, ojos de pelo castaño, estatura mediana; pero sobre todo muy hermosa…

Esta es la historia…

Era uno de los últimos días de Julio, el Cap. iba y venía de los ministerios para saber el avance de este mes, bueno se preguntaran por qué, bueno la verdad es para los preparativos del 10 de Agosto, el día en que Ecuador dio su primer grito de independencia, pero no entrare en detalles de ese día; Cada vez que el Cap. entraba a cualquier edificio ministerial, siempre se topaba con la muchacha, según él era algún tipo de mensajera que ayudaba a los administrativos de los ministerios, pero un suceso extrañó sucedía; cada vez que la muchacha entraba todos la trataban con mucho respeto.

El Cap. se encontraba junto con el representante del ministerio de agricultura pidiendo algunos reportes de la producción de maíz, cuando apareció aquella muchacha con los reportes.

-Gracias Manuela, oh espera, Cap. ¿conoce usted a esta señorita?- dijo el ministro de agricultura

–Siempre la he visto, pero no he tenido el placer de presentarme- contesto el Cap.

–Permítame presentarle ella es Manuela Francisca Torres, una muchacha muy importante para el país, Cap. – dijo el ministro mientras señalaba a Manuela

– Es un Placer Cap. le estoy muy agradecida por lo que ha hecho – respondió Manuela

–Gracias, siempre estaré aquí para defender al Ecuador – Dijo el Cap.

– Y es por eso que le estoy de verdad agradecida, me gustaría ayudarlo – contesto Manuela al Cap.

– No se preocupe, se ve que tiene mucho trabajo en los ministerios, ¿es algún tipo de mensajera o algo así? – pregunto el Cap.

– Pero Cap. ella es… –

– Sí, se podría decir que sí- dijo Manuela al interrumpir al ministro mientras lo tranquilizaba

– Bueno será mejor que me vaya, debemos estar siempre alerta - El Cap. se despidió y se fue

– ¿Segura que está bien que él no sepa?- pregunto el ministro

– por el momento… sí – respondió Manuela.

La fiesta del 10 Agosto se acercaba y en el país se respira patriotismo por todos lados, el Cap. recibió una invitación para la sesión solemne, que se llevaría a cabo en el palacio de Carondelet (que es el palacio de gobierno), para conmemorar ese día. Hasta que al fin llego el 10 de agosto, día del primer grito de la independencia del Ecuador; El Cap. escudo llegó muy puntual a la sesión, en donde se encontró con varios de los ministros, y sorprendentemente el Presidente Rafael Correa estaba muy contento de la acogida de la celebración.

Pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Manuela Francisca, junto con representantes de otros países, el cual pudo reconocer por su acento al hablar que estos venían de Colombia, Venezuela, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia y Panamá; pero se intrigo por saber porque la felicitaban. Antes de que pudiera ir a saludar, el Comándate de la Policía llego y lo intercepto, al mismo tiempo dos meseros muy parecidos se acercaron y les sirvieron bocadillos.

– Cap. hemos descubierto que podría haber un infiltrado que planea lastimar a la persona más importante del País – dijo el comándate

– No se preocupe estaré alerta – contesto el Cap.

Y desde ese instante el Cap. Escudo y su cóndor hembra se fijaban si alguien mostraba alguna sospecha, pero hasta el momento no había ningún sospechoso.

Hasta que llego la hora de que el presidente diera su discurso, todos prestaban mucha atención, y todo andaba de maravilla cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron, y un sujeto con una máscara negra y traje de torero apareció de repente

– ¡He venido aquí a darle a Ecuador lo que se merece! –

Ustedes ya se estarán imaginando quien es, verdad…; Al poco tiempo todo el mundo salió corriendo por el miedo pero el Cap. iba a detenerlo

–ATRAPENLO!- grito el Cap.

Para que el "villano" no escapara.

Pero el sujeto también salo corriendo por su vida

– ¡No, esperen no me refería a ese tipo de cosas! –

el cóndor hembra del Cap. Escudo noto una expresión rara en Manuela Francisca y de todos los representantes, y noto que tanto Manuela como los otros se llenaron de vergüenza y Manuela tenía una pose de desilusión, puesta su mano en la frente. El villano logró escapar.

El cap. Escudo intento seguir a los oficiales que aun seguían buscando al "villano", pero la ministra de defensa lo detuvo

– No te preocupes Cap. creo que no logro hacerle nada a… –

– Sí, es cierto el presidente está bien – respondió el Cap. rápidamente e interrumpiendo a la ministra

– Sí, está bien pero el ¿qué tiene que ver con ese personaje? – Contesto la ministra

–El villano lo iba atacar- dijo el Cap.

–No Cap. él iba a atacar a Manuela Francisca – contesto la ministra

– ¿Yo qué?- llego Manuela Francisca a la conversación

– ¿Por qué él iba a atacar a la Srta. Torres? - pregunto el Cap.

– Porque ella es Ecuador – respondió la ministra

– ¡Ah! Ella es Miss Ecuador – contesto el Cap.

–No, ella es Ecuador – insistía la ministra

– ¿Acaso gano otro concurso de belleza? – Pregunto el Cap.

Manuela Francisca puso sus manos en los hombros del Cap. y le hablo viéndole directamente a los ojos

– Cap. ¡yo soy la nación viva! – contesto Ecuador

–¿Qué? – Pregunto el Cap.

– Así es, yo soy Ecuador, el país que defiende siempre, y es por eso que le agradezco mucho, gracias a usted mi migraña dejo de fastidiarme – dijo Ecuador felizmente

– En ese caso seguiré trabajando duro para que usted esté bien – respondió Cap.

– Muchas gracias – contesto Ecuador

– la verdad no creí que podría existir alguien que sea una nación- contesto el Cap.

– Bueno sí, toma como ejemplo a mis hermanos Colombia, Venezuela y Panamá, además de Argentina Perú, Bolivia y Chile que están allá –

Manuela señaló a los representantes que estaban cerca de una de las mesas de bocadillos, El Cap. regreso a ver y vio lo que él creyó que eran simples representantes, saludar con un movimiento de mano dándose cuenta de que eran las naciones vivas las que lo saludaban.

Él regreso a saludar con una sonrisa

– Bien, ahora debemos encontrar al sujeto que… –

– No te preocupes por él, ya lo capturaron; yo me encargo del resto – dijo Ecuador golpeando su puño contra la palma de su mano

– Esta bien… ¿acaso conoce al sujeto? – pregunto el cap.

– "suspiro" Sí, siempre hace algo raro – contesto Ecuador.

La fiesta tuvo que cancelarse por ahora pero antes de irse las naciones fueron a saludar al Cap. y le felicitaron por su valentía y arduo labor; Venezuela se le acerco al Cap. tomando su mano sobre la cabeza y con una mirada de terror le dijo – Si algo le pasa a mi hermanita, no serán los villanos los que van a sufrir, ¿te quedo claro? –

Colombia dijo entre susurros – Créeme es preferible no hacerle enojar –

– No se preocupen, ella estará bien – dijo el Cap. tratando de calmarlos.

Ecuador se acerco a ver los bocadillos cuando unos meseros se le acercaron

– ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Ecuador

– Ve ~ está encerrado en tu armario con una mordaza – respondió Veneciano

– ¿No está ebrio verdad? – preguntó otra vez Ecuador

– No, por suerte el bastardo no bebió nada – contesto Romano

– "suspiro" gracias, nos vemos en casa; espérenme allí, yo debo arreglar esto – dijo Ecuador

– Ve ~ nos vemos allá – contesto Veneciano

– Yo me quedare aquí y te acompaño – respondió Romano

– Ñaño Romano, yo puedo, tranquilo – dijo Ecuador

– está bien, llámame si pasa algo – contesto Romano,

Mientras los dos fueron a casa de Ecuador, mientras ella arreglaba el incidente, pero no sola el Cap. Escudo se quedo ayudándola.

Acabaron muy tarde, el Cap. se ofreció a llevarle a casa pero Ecuador le dijo estaría bien, además ella vivía a unas cuadras del palacio del gobierno, Ecuador se dirigía a su casa sola y al entrar estaba una figura con una mordaza y con sus manos atadas, sentado en el sillón siendo vigilado por dos hermanos

– Pueden ir a descansar, ñaños, del resto yo me encargo – dijo Ecuador

Los dos se fueron al cuarto de huéspedes

– Te voy a sacar eso de la boca después de decirte algo; ¿por qué hiciste eso?, la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar, pusiste en alerta a todas mis fuerzas armadas, imagínate lo que me dirá mi superior, ¿por qué no puedes entender que ya no dependo de ti?, ya no soy esa pequeña nación que encontraste un día –

Ecuador empezó a reprenderlo mientras le desataba las manos; España solo miraba al suelo mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían, pero Ecuador noto algo debajo del brazo de España, era un pequeño paquete envuelto y decorado, Ecuador tomo el paquete, le quito la mordaza de la boca a España

–Es verdad, hace ya mucho que tú ya no dependes de mí, pero aun así sigues siendo mi pequeña Ecuador –

Ecuador abrazo a España mientras lloraba, abrió el regalo y era un hermoso vestido, él siempre ha tenido un buen gusto.

Al día siguiente Manuela los acompañó hasta el aeropuerto, se despidieron y España prometió no hacer nada loco… por este año. El Capitán Escudo ahora visitaba más a la Srta. Torres para ver si estaba bien, las noticias de alguien infiltrándose sacudió al mundo entero

– España que protector eres – dijo Inglaterra

– Que horror-aru – contesto China

– A mí me parece lindo – respondió Ucrania.

Pero la liga de la maldad estaba realmente confusa del incidente que había ocurrido

–Ustedes hicieron algo acaso – Pregunto Corruptus

–No, creímos que fue usted jefe – dijeron los demás

– Pero no es mala idea, debemos empezar con un nuevo plan – contesto corruptus sonriendo malvadamente.


	2. Chapter 2

EL SECUESTRO DE ECUADOR

Era un día normal, tranquilo, soleado, un día hermoso. Manuel a Francisca Torres, la representación de Ecuador, se encontraba limpiando su casa (limpieza de primavera, aunque no hay primavera en el país), de pronto el teléfono sonó.

– Aló–

– Ecuador, chica, ¿cómo estás? –

– ¿cuba? Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo estás?, ¿necesitas algo? –

– no. Estoy bien, gracias. Te llamaba por otra cosa –

– ¿qué cosa? –

– se trata de Inglaterra, esta paseando por Latinoamérica–

– Que raro, no recibí ninguna información de una visita –

– No se trata de una visita oficial, ni siquiera es por vacaciones –

– entonces ¿para qué viene? –

– el Ángel de Britania no está en…–

– ¿esta ebrio? –

– sí, y tú sabes perfectamente que él es un peligro cuando está en ese estado –

– ¿y USA que va hacer? –

– nada, él no sabe que el está por el barrio, además sabes que él jamás hace algo bueno –

– ¿los demás ya lo saben? –

– Sí, todos están alertas –

– gracias, ya veré lo que hago –

– ten cuidado, nos vemos–

Manuela sabía que Arthur era muy peligroso en ese estado, al menos según los comentarios que había oído de otros países, ninguno de los países latinoamericanos habían tenido la experiencia de toparse con el ángel de Britania en ese estado. Pero sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que se haga daño o haga daño a los civiles y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de uno de los más grandes héroes de todo el Ecuador: ¡El capitán escudo!

El Capitán Escudo estaba en su casa cuando recibió una llamada inesperada.

– Buenos días –

– cap. perdón que lo moleste tan temprano –

– Srta. Torres que sorpresa, ¿todo está bien? –

– Por el momento sí, pero necesito que me haga un pequeño favor, podría encontrarse conmigo en la plaza de San Francisco en una hora por favor –

– claro que sí, salgo para allá ahora mismo –

– gracias nos vemos allá–

El cap. llegó muy puntual a la plaza y se colocó en un lugar donde podría divisar toda la plaza para encontrarse con la Srta. Torres, pero al parecer ella tuvo la misma idea porque pocos minutos después alguien le toco el hombro, y al regresar a ver el cap. se topó con Manuela vestida con su viejo traje de exploración, uno muy parecido al uniforme militar del ejército nacional, un pantalón camuflaje, botas militares, camiseta negra y una camisa verde oscuro encima de la camiseta, además de que llevaba una pequeña mochila en su espalda.

– Srta. Torres me alegra mucho verla –

– a mí también cap.… –

– ese atuendo… –

– ah, esto, lo usaba cuando había algún enfrentamiento armado – el cap. tragó saliva

– ¿es peligrosa la misión? –

– no, pero necesitamos mucha concentración.

Manuela le explicó la situación al capitán, y cómo podrían derrotarlo, si es que el bretón se presentaba en el país. Ecuador había puesto a todas sus fuerzas de inteligencia "criolla" a buscar la presencia del Ángel de Britania en el territorio nacional. Para desgracia de Ecuador, se había confirmado la presencia del bretón cerca del barrio de la ronda, yendo al sur de la ciudad de Quito. Antes de dirigirse al lugar exacto, Manuela hizo una llamada a la persona que menos quería en todo el mundo: Los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, o más práctico Alfred F. Jones.

– Hello, the hero speaking–

– Alfred…–

– ¿Ecuador? What unexpected call ¿what do you need? –

– Nada de ti, si prefiero evitarlo, pero en esta ocasión necesito tu ayuda –

–… lamentablemente el héroe no puede ayudarte hoy… –

– ¿bromeas? –

– no, estoy ocupado tengo que llegar al nivel 50 de resident evil… –

– mira… Alfredo… –

– ¡hey! –

– tú padre está aquí así que debes venir a buscarlo –

– pff… why I would do that? And stop saying England is my father… –

– lo es, y si no vienes yo voy… en la noche… y mientras duermes… te cortó tus… –

– ok… take it easy, oh man, no hay cómo negociar contigo–

Después de dejar las cosas con Alfred claras, Manuela y el cap. ya estaban en camino a capturar al Ángel de Britania; el cap. estaba algo nervioso, escuchar la conversación parecía estar en el medio de un duelo entre dos reyes. Al llegar, rápidamente desalojaron a los civiles, sin causar el mayor escándalo del mundo, localizaron a Arthur y lo acorralaron en un callejón. El Capitán escudo estaba emocionado, jamás pensó que pelearía contra la representación del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña.

Arthur parecía que terminaría sucumbiendo ante los efectos del alcohol, pero de pronto alzó su varita en el aire y una luz cegadora rodeo a Manuela y al cap. escudo. Cuando la luz se despejo el cap. logró divisar que Inglaterra estaba inconsciente, bueno inconsciente era demasiado mas bien dormido, en el suelo pero al regresar a ver a la Srta. Torres se topó con una niña con un vestidito blanco y un listón rosadito atado en el cuello del vestido.

– disculpe, seño. ¿Está bien? –

– sí peque… momento tu eres la Srta. Manuela –

– sí así me llamo, ¿Quién es usted? –

– ¿no recuerda quién soy? Yo soy el capitán… –

en ese momento el capitán escudo toco su pecho pero sintió dos bultos que sobresalían de este, su cóndor hembra tocó su cabeza y sintió algo que también no debería estar ahí, con mucho valor el cap. miró su cuerpo y descubrió algo inesperado

–… ¡oh por Dios soy mujer! –

Inglaterra había transformado a Ecuador en su versión colonia española, y al cap. en mujer pero su cóndor ahora era macho. El/la cap. escudo se levantó y ahí descubrió que su uniforme también había sido modificado ahora llevaba falda y tacones. Tomó a la Srta. Manuela en brazos y arrastró al borracho de Arthur a la casa de Manuela, a Dios gracias el ángel de Britania se había transformado a un simple Arthur Kirkland, y estaba completamente vestido. Mientras caminaba notaba como muchas personas susurraban, lo que logró alcanzar a oír era "mira que degenerado…" "pobre mujer… ella y su hija deberían denunciarlo…""si mi esposo me hiciera eso sería divorcio ese mismo rato…""pobrecita niña…"

El/la cap. sintió toda la vergüenza del mundo. Se alivió al saber que llegaba a la casa. En la entrada se encontraba un muchacho alto, rubio, de ojos azules, con lentes, y un abrigo con un gran número 50 en su espalda.

– buenas tardes, disculpe ¿sabe si la joven que vive aquí regresará pronto? –

– ¿es usted el representante de Estados Unidos? –

– Así es señora… – dijo Alfred sorprendido por lo general los civiles no tienen conciencia que existen personas que son naciones –

–… soy el héroe… –

–mucho gusto yo soy… –

– en ese momento Alfred notó a Inglaterra en el piso inconsciente –

– vaya ma'am usted trajo a… esa niña… ¿es Ecuador? –

– Sí señor –

– ¡shit! –

El/la cap. escudo le explicó todo lo sucedido a Alfred, el pobre no sabía qué cara poner mientras contaba lo que pasó. Pero para Alfred era esto tan divertido hizo todo lo posible para no reírse, al menos por respeto a la pobre mujer que estaba frente a él, pero luego se enteró de que era hombre, y sintió lastima.

– Oh, dude I'm really sorry –

– gracias señor –

El cap. escudo no entendía nada de inglés pero al parecer era como lo siento o al menos eso creía

– oye… tengo hambre – ecuador tiraba la falda del el/la cap.

– este… –

– bueno llévala a comer, Ecuador suele morirse siempre de hambre –

– lo dice el chico gordo… –

– hey! –

– mejor nos vamos, srta. Manuela – el/la cap. reía nerviosamente –

– yo haré que despierte… –

Manuela le sacó la lengua a Alfred antes de irse, y Alfred estaba molesto.

– algún día Ecuador me las vas a pagar todas… –

El /la cap. dejó a USA en la casa de Ecuador, y él se dirigió a un buen restaurante a unas cuantas cuadras de la plaza de la independencia, mientras pasaban por la plaza fueron observados cuidadosamente por miembros de la liga de la maldad, una liga llena de malandrines que lo que planean es de apoderarse de todas las riquezas de Ecuador para llevarlo a la ruina, al ver el extraño escenario fueron rápidamente a su guarida secreta , donde le comunicaron, con lujo de detalles, a Corruptus, líder de la liga de la maldad.

– ¿una niña con el cap.? –

– sí jefecito, ¿será casado? –

– eso no importa, si esa niña es algo para el cap. debemos capturarla y con eso lo obligaremos a que deje de salvar al Ecuador, jajaja…–

El/la cap. escudo la llevó a comer una rica y deliciosa fritada, después de comer él/ella como observó el buen comportamiento de Manuela en el restaurante le llevó a comer un helado, pero mientras pagaba, uno de los miembros de la liga de la maldad, coyotero, le ofreció a la pequeña Ecuador un dulce muy caro, la fue atrayendo al caramelo y ella fue oficialmente capturada por la liga de la maldad. Al regresar a ver el/la cap. escudo no encontró a la niña, la buscó por todo el lugar hasta que una amable mujer le dijo que se le había llevado uno de los villanos, al oír eso el/la cap. escudo regresó a la casa donde Alfred estaba intentando desesperado despertar a Arthur.

– ¿hay alguien que quisiera hacerle daño? *aparte de mi* –

– no, bueno… hay una liga de la maldad… –

– ¿liga de la maldad? –

– Sí, yo siendo el héroe nacional protejo a los ciudadanos de Ecuador del peligro –

– ¡dude you are a hero! Ecuador didn´t tell me she has a hero –

– bueno, comencé hace poco señor… –

– bien entonces te voy a ayudar el héroe y su apoyo salvaran a Ecuador –

– Gracias señor –

– bien apoyo vamos… –

–… ¿apoyo?... –

El/la cap. escudo dirigió a Alfred a donde él creía que era la guarida de la liga de la maldad, una casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, pero la encontraron vacía, siguieron buscando por toda la ciudad y no había rastro de la liga de la maldad.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de la liga de la maldad se vivía un tremendo caos, había destrozos por todos lados, todo eso fue causado por la pequeña Manuela, Corruptus estaba al borde de la desesperación.

– ¡pequeño monstruo baja de ahí en este instante! –

– NO –

– Mira un rico caramelo, las niñas que se portan bien tienen un rico caramelo como recompensa… –

– NO –

– ¡alguno de ustedes tráiganla! –

– Jefecito esa niña muerde… –

– patea… –

– y pega duro… –

De pronto depredadora logró traer a la pequeña a ecuador, pero como traía el almuerzo de todos en la otra mano, ecuador hizo que tirara al suelo todo el paquete de comida que traía, eso ya era el colmo.

– ¡Que alguien traiga al cap. escudo en este instante!–

Todos los miembros de la liga de la maldad salieron a buscar al cap. escudo, lo encontraron cerca de la plaza de Santo Domingo con otro tipo más. Lentamente los atacaron, y capturaron, Alfred no pudo usar su fuerza porque se desmayo con un olor fétido horrible proveniente de Suxio.

En cuanto despertaron se encontraban en un oscuro lugar atados, pero afortunadamente Alfred no había peleado en tantas guerras sin estar preparado, antes de ser capturados prendió una aplicación en su celular que mandaba una señal que era fácil de rastrear, solo esperaba que Arthur estuviera consciente para usarla. El/la cap. estaba soltándose, y ayudando a soltarse a su compañero en cuanto las luces se encendieron mostrando a todos los miembros de la liga de la maldad en frente de ellos.

– Gusto en verte capitán –

– corruputus… –

El/la cap. se logró soltar y se paro en frente de ellos listo para combatir

– wow… jefecito quien es la belleza –

Macho-man decía mientras la baba se le caía; el/la cap. se había olvidado que ahora era mujer

– Soy la capitana escudo –

– con que sí, ¿eh? – depredadora estaba celosa de no recibir la debida atención.

– Liberen a la niña por favor – gritó la capitán

– no entiendo lo que pasa pero…atáquenla/lo– dijo corruptus pero sin embargo no hubo respuesta

– este… jefe no podemos golpear a una mujer –

– pero yo si a ustedes– dijo la cap. empezando con el ataque.

Alfred lo siguió y junto s derrotaron a todos los miembros de la liga de la maldad en apenas segundos, solo quedaba uno en pie y ese era el mismísimo corruptus que estaba sujetando ecuador con una de sus grandes manos. Ambos estaban indecisos si atacar o retroceder pero corruptus lanzó a ecuador al aire y afortunadamente no se hizo daño porque el/la cap. la agarro antes de que tocara la tierra.

– Bien cap.… ella está contigo así que lo único que te voy a decir es… suerte –

– mmmm –

– corran salgan de aquí… –

Y con eso toda la liga de la maldad desapareció en un santiamén.

– Srta. Manuela ¿qué les hizo? –

– yo nada, solo les decía que no quería estar con ellos –

–…you know you are a trouble maker, don't you? – dijo Alfred dirigiéndose a Ecuador

Ella respondió sacándole la lengua y Alfred hizo exactamente lo mismo, pero Arthur le dio un golpe a Alfred en la cabeza haciendo que se mordiera la lengua, manuela rio al ver a eso.

– Why did you do that? –

– That is not the way to refer to a lady –

– ella no es una dama… además ella empezó –

– no importa quien empezó, ella no sabe quién eres, ustedes están tan acostumbrados a… –

– ¿tus metidas de pata? –

–… los accidentes con la magia que no salen tan afectados, tal vez esta sea la primera vez que la convierto en colonia de nuevo… –

– este… Sr. Inglaterra podría convertirnos de nuevo a lo que éramos por favor– pidió el/la cap. Escudo

– claro, para eso estoy aquí–

Arthur al fin pudo transformar a la pequeña colonia española, que estaba en brazos del capitán escudo, en la republica del ecuador, mientras la capitana escudo era transformada en el capitán escudo. La siguiente escena de un capitán cargando estilo novia a una muchacha muy bonita se veía algo raro para el pobre superhéroe nacional, pero para la nación no era tan malo estar en brazos de un verdadero héroe, no de un farsante como Alfred. Muy avergonzado el cap. bajo a manuela, y ella al fin pudo agradecer-regañar a Inglaterra por lo sucedido.

El cap. escudo acompañó a la Srta. Manuela a dejar a los dos visitantes al aeropuerto, en cuanto Inglaterra abordó el avión, y Alfred estaba pasando por el control el antes de salir gritó:

– YOU OWN ME ONE –

– Y TU ME DEBES COMO 500– ambos se sacaron la lengua y manuela susurró un púdrete que nadie pudo oír, bueno solo el cóndor hembra del capitán.

– lamento lo de hoy, capitán. –

– no se preocupe Srta. Manuela, para eso estoy aquí, para salvarla –

– Gracias cap. de verdad le estoy muy agradecida –

– ¿cree que el señor Inglaterra lo haga de nuevo? –

– no creo; además papá se encargara de darle su merecido en cuanto llegue a Europa. –

– ¿papá? –

– Se lo explicaré otro día–

Cuando Inglaterra llegó a su casa, y cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia su cocina y en la sala de estar pudo ver una figura macabra sosteniendo un hacha.

– ¿España, que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? –

– un pajarito me contó lo que hiciste Inglaterra… –

– no espera… déjame explicarte… –

– no te oigo… –

– ¡no! –

Los días después de eso volvieron a la normalidad para el capitán escudo y para ecuador.


End file.
